1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety attachments for use with a molding or frame cutting apparatus in which the cutting apparatus has blades which move in toward the molding in repetitive stages until the blades are completely forward over the molding ready for the final cut, and in which the safety attachments are connected to rabbet supports or holders which are moved longitudinally of the molding and yet support the molding rabbet so that the rabbet holders are continuously in proper position under the rabbet during each cut of the blades, without the necessity of an operator placing his hands near the blades each time the rabbet holders are moved. More particular, the invention relates to safety attachment for use with cutting apparatus in which each movement of the blades forward toward the molding provide for longitudinally outward movement of the rabbet holders by the attachment being flexed toward the back of the blades which in turn pulls the rabbet holders outwardly and bringing the rabbet holders out to a correct distance for the molding or workpiece to be processed by each cutting step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art and U.S. patents relate to various protective devices, guards and related arrangements, and of interest to the present invention are the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 443,666, F. L. Bryant PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 450,147, L. U. Gill PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,772, J. Anetsberger PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,495, N. W. Sjoberg PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,745, B. A. Cavalan et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,846, A. J. Calhoun.
The patent to Cavalan et al discloses a support tool for cutting a workpiece, a die carried by a frame, another die carried by a movable slider and clamping apparatus so that the machine shears the workpiece when between the two dies. The patent to Calhoun discloses a safety guard for insuring that an operator will not insert a hand between die parts of a press as a ram member is descending, and the patent to Sjorberg discloses various linkage arrangements. The Anetsberger patent discloses a workpiece holder or shaper which supports the workpiece when being sheared. The Gill patent discloses a workpiece engaging member which protects the hands of an operator against injury. None of these patents discloses all of the specific details of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claims of the present invention.